


Converging Paths

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Imperius Trilogy [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Romance, Understandings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can two people overcome a traumatic experience and relearn to trust not only each other but also themselves again? Kradam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converging Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note1: AU (Alternate Universe); WARN: Slash.
> 
> Author’s Note2: Part 3 of the Imperius Trilogy. Immediately picks up where both “The Voice” AND “Realizations and Decisions” left off.

Adam’s body tensed before he bolted upright onto his elbow and froze, staring wide-eyed in panicked alarm at the brunette lying next to him.  He choked on his breath and was prepared to bolt when a hesitant, lightly shaking hand reached up to traced the side of his face.

“Your killing yourself,” Kris’ hushed voice spoke.

Adam shut his eyes in shame and leaned into the hand. “I deserve it,” he replied in soft anguish.

“No,” Kris disagreed. “You don’t.”

Adam’s eyes snapped open in disbelief. “I deserve a tortured existence in hell for what I’ve done to you,” he insisted.  His lip trembled and his vision blurred with tears. “I…” he lowered his head in guilt. _“I raped you Kris,”_ he breathed out.  He looked back up at Kris’ face, tears falling down his cheeks. “I _violated_ you.”

“I know…”

“You know?” Adam spat angrily and shot up into a sitting position. “You _know_?”

Kris slowly sat up as well, staring hard into Adam’s eyes. “Yes,” he replied steadily. “I know you raped me… physically,” Kris agreed. “But I don’t believe you truly _wanted_ to.”

Adam scoffed at the thought. “Of course I didn’t _want_ to.” He pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees, tracing the pattern in the blanket with his eyes.

“Then why did you?” Kris asked evenly.

Adam blinked the additional tears that were building up. “I tried to stop,” he said in a small voice. “I really did,” he insisted, looking back at Kris; the man’s smaller, tanned, and healthier body a stark contrast to his pale, emaciated one.  Kris watched as his friend seemed to transform into a small child. “I tried _so hard_ to stop myself from hurting you. I…” Adam chocked back a sob as the tears began slithering their way down his face. “I didn’t want to… I didn’t-”

Kris placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and Adam fell into his arms.  As Adam cried his heart out Kris cried too.

-o0o-

Kris stroked Adam’s hair soothingly. “I wasn’t the only one who was raped that day,” he said gently.

“Are you sure about that?” Adam asked disbelievingly.

“I know it,” Kris insisted. “I could see it in your eyes. It was like you weren’t really there. Like you weren’t really aware of your surroundings.”

“It felt like I was a puppet,” described Adam. “There was this… voice… in my head. And it was telling my body what to do. And I was powerless to stop it.” Adam’s voice cracked and Kris wiped the fresh tears from Adam’s face. “It was like my mind was kept floating and fogged while this person had their way… God I sound insane…”

“Maybe,” Kris agreed. “But I’m inclined to believe you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Adam warned.

“Why?”

Adam sat up and looked into Kris’ eyes. “Whoever it was that was controlling me may have started it,” he began. “But I know I finished it.” He pulled away from Kris and curled his legs into his chest, crying into his arms in shame.

“How do you mean?” Kris asked quietly after a minute.

“The fog lifted before it was over,” Adam clarified. Silence permeated the air in the room.

“I know,” came the whispered reply.

 _“What?”_ Adam whipped his head around to look startled at the man in his bed.

“I felt you change, at the end,” Kris explained. “I heard the difference in your gasps, and felt it when you started to shake… when you started to _feel_ …” Kris reached out to place a hand to Adam’s shoulder only for Adam to pull back.

“How the hell can you know that,” Adam asked harshly. “And still be here right now?”

Kris looked down at his hands for a moment before lifting tear glossed brown eyes to look into Adam’s blue. “Because I love you,” he replied simply.

-o0o-

“Adam, I want you,” Kris whispered.  He lay back on the bed, locking gazes. “Please Adam,” he breathed.

Adam’s breath hitched at the sight of Kris willingly sprawled out in front of him.  His for the taking.  He shakily reached out and traced the contours of the younger man’s torso. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes Adam,” Kris replied steadily. “Please, make love to me.”

Adam looked into brown eyes, gauging the truth there.  Finding what he was looking for he carefully leaned forward and pressed a gentle, searching kiss to the man’s lips.  He gasped into the unresisting mouth as hands snaked their way up from the front of his hips to his shoulders, arms coiling around his neck and legs pulling his body flush with the smaller frame beneath him.  He trailed kisses down the tan skin of the Kris’ neck, sucking on bend where it met the shoulder.

“Adam,” Kris rasped into the man’s ear when Adam licked his way up to Kris’ earlobe. “I really do love you.”

Adam stopped nibbling on Kris’ ear to reply. “I love you too.”

They took their time exploring each other, mapping out every contour of the other’s form.  Discovering the points that elicited excited gasps and throaty moans.  Committing everything to memory.

Adam took his time to carefully and thoroughly prepare his lover.  Removing his fingers he positioned himself at Kris’ now slick entrance, staring into his eyes as he pushed forward causing the man to gasp at the intrusion.  He paused when the head of his shaft passed the tight ring and stilled his body to allow Kris time to adjust.  Kris’ sharp intakes of breath evened out and he nodded in encouragement.  Adam slowly pushed further into the hot, tight crevice, letting out a shaking breath when he was fully sheathed in the body below him.

“God, you’re perfect,” Adam panted, relishing in the feeling of being completely encased by the willing body below him.

“It would be a little more perfect if you would move,” Kris encouraged, rocking his own hips against his lover’s.

Adam didn’t need telling twice.  He pulled out slowly and slid back in.  Developing a rhythm as he thrust into his lover he increased his speed, relishing in the delighted moans escaping Kris’ throat.  Each panted shout of ‘yes’ sent his nerves tingling and every command of ‘harder’ or ‘faster’ was enthusiastically obeyed.  Adam flipped them over so Kris was straddling him and lost himself in the sensations of his lover riding him into completion.

-o0o-

The sun was going down as the lovers curled up in each other’s arms.  Content in the afterglow of their unrestrained passion.  While it was far from over, the damage done too extensive to patch quickly and in the end there would be more complications before everything started to get better, they were satisfied enough in the knowledge that they wouldn’t have to struggle through it alone.

\- 30 -

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hmm… not sure if I liked this one… Hope you liked the bittersweetness of it. These two have a lot more to overcome before everything even begins to be alright, but I am not going to write about it. I like ending things unresolved sometimes.


End file.
